


Elementary, Dear Wootson

by softyananie



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Detectives, I don't know what I'm doing, M/M, Sherlock Holmes AU, Shinwon Holmes, Wootson, YERRRRR, crack au tbh, i don't wanna spoil the rest just read it and see, mysteries owo, sanity lol who's she, slight angst, what do i tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 23:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15230427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softyananie/pseuds/softyananie
Summary: 180703"I don't know what's wrong with me. Every case deemed impossible was cracked under my hands.. but this? I don't get it."





	Elementary, Dear Wootson

"Oi, Wootson. Hand over those pictures, they might be the key to solving this," he calls lowly, glancing in the direction of said individual. Low strands of curled hair sweep across his forehead, and, added with the dim spotlight, casts a rather handsome image to form as he turns his head. He can feel his breath hitch in his throat as the other approaches him, stray strands of hair bouncing gently as he walks. A case file is placed in slightly sweaty (and shaky) palms, and he swears his heart skipped a beat. He accepts them, despite his shaking form. 

 

"Are you alright?" comes the worried voice, and Shinwon can only nod and let out a shaky "y-yes." An eyebrow is raised in concern, so Shinwon counters, giving a half smile to assure his assistant that he's alright, and it's accepted, slightly.

 

"Do you need anything else? If not, I'll be heading home for the night."

 

He replies with a simple no, but his eyes say otherwise, pleading _yes, please stay_.

 

He waves goodbye to his fellow assistant, and turns back to his desk as the door behind him closes with a thud. With him gone, he lets out a relieved sigh, his head slowly dropping to rest against the desk. His heart pace slowly returns to a normal rate, and his mind is abuzz with thoughts. He knows he needs to focus on the case in order to put the locals' fears to rest, but his mind always wanders to another case, one that has rattled his thoughts for weeks already, and seems to have no logical explanation.

 

As the hours pass, he comes to the decision that tonight just isn't his night. He's gotten nowhere in solving the case, with all the unnecessary thoughts plaguing his mind, he's simply accomplished digging himself a deeper hole in his mind. As he concludes that he simply needs to get rest and wait for the next morning, he pulls out a small book, turning out to be a diary. He records his log for the evening, and turns in.

 

_\- 180703_

_"I don't know what's wrong with me. Every case deemed impossible was cracked under my hands.. but this? I don't get it."_

 

That night, the thoughts still plague his mind as he tries to sleep. At some point he dozes off, after he came to the conclusion that he couldn't solve this, just like the current case.

 

_It's not that he's confused; rather, it's more of a complex situation he is unable to decipher. No logical source can explain how he feels, and he hasn't considered that the answer may come from a source that is deemed unreliable, but proven to be correct. So he continues to struggle, wondering if he will ever solve this._

 

 

 

 

As Seoul's local and greatest (which was decided by the public) detective team, they've been known for cracking cases that would puzzle the brightest scholars and detectives, leaving many dumbfounded as to how they did it. There was no secret, or superpower that deemed them smarter than the rest, it was simply their minds that won them their cases. It was simply their ability to lay out a case and dissect it, then pull pieces out and solve them. Sometimes these clues were subtle, easily noticeable; sometimes they took great amounts of knowledge and perception in order to understand them, which took time and effort. In the end, they were always able to solve a case, explaining each detail as if it were a story, and then they procured facts and evidence to explain a motive, and then they declared the case solved. It sounds so easy to listen and understand, but only a person of high intellectual ability was actually able to decipher and solve these cases, that person being Holmes himself.

 

Their most recent case was one that sparked something different in Holmes, this something as in _feelings_ , which furthered delayed the solving the whole mystery, and many were astounded at how this baffled the great detective. However, it wasn't the evidence or clues that was puzzling the great detective, it was simply the underlying feelings that delayed his thought processing. As the case dragged on, these feelings became stronger; to put it, they became such a big distraction that Holmes himself couldn't focus. It was the basic things that could set him off, and he grew rather insane trying to balance both.

 

At one point, Holmes disappears from public view and many think he's gone and quit, abandoning the whole ordeal because he couldn't do it. To put it, he was called a pussy. But that wasn't initially the case, for the man had simply disappeared to gather his bearings (and balls really), and retain sanity. The city of Seoul declares him a missing failure as Holmes hides out, soon to discover what will lead to ending this case.

 

The following days pass and a series of events occur: the final key to solving the case was discovered, by none other than Shinwon Holmes himself, and his trusty ally and assistant, Jung Wootson, and the local papers are alighted with pure excitement and many unanswered questions as to how he did it. The general public is immediately regretful, showing regret for their words and are quick to celebrate their victorious detective and his brave findings. Holmes isn't stupid, he knows what they have said, but he merely moves on, an action that has been repeated multiple times in the past, basically showing forgiveness for the doubting audience.

 

The day that the case is solved and the criminal is put behind bars, the detective, along with his assistant, attend a banquet at the town hall to celebrate his victory in solving the case. Apart from the nice dinner that Holmes partakes in, there is a session afterwards where many reporters basically surround the detective in order to gain answers. The questions come flooding in, most of them along the same lines: How did he do it? Holmes simply pats them all down, answers with a statement many have heard before:

"Usually, the key is right before our eyes; it's only a matter of time before we notice and put the pieces together, as I so did." The crowd before him awed, as if they hadn't heard the exact same response previously, and proceeded to ask more questions. He answered them all, showing respect for the media, as he had no motive to publicly shame them.  

 

Out of the many questions asked (and answered), one stood out to him in particular. A local reporter, a young man by the name of Yeo Changgu, was eager to get Shinwon's attention. Shinwon gave in to the man's frantic gestures that signaled attention, but he would soon come to regret that decision. 

 

"Mr. Holmes, have you ever considered your love life? There are many eligible people out there who would love to have you as their beloved."

 

The wording alone was enough to make Shinwon crack a smile. He had been asked that question multiple times, and his answer was always _no_. He simply wasn't interested in dating people, at least, not right now. He had always said no, and he would say it again, and the reporter fired back expectantly.

 

"If that's the case, how would you know if you fall for someone?"

 

Shinwon felt his mouth turn dry, and his breath caught in his throat. He had put that thought aside numerous times, but now he felt uneasy when it was brought up again. He flashed a fake smile and shook his head.

 

"I don't think love is for me." 

 

And with that, he turned to make his leave, the shouts of many reporters crying for his attention. He was quick to ignore them all and leave to return home, and he felt like he was going to collapse. The unsteady breathing, the increased heart rate, trembling and sweaty hands: it was all returning to him and it was absolutely _overwhelming_. 

 

 

 

 

The car ride home was quiet, more quiet than usual to be exact. Out of the corner of his eye, Shinwon noticed the numerous times Wootson had glanced in his direction, ready to open his mouth and speak, but unable to, falling back to utter silence. The tension was growing thick, both of them knew, but they didn't know what to say in order to cut it. At some point, Shinwon grew fed up and spoke, breaking the silence between them.

 

"What are you going to say, Wootson? Don't act like you have nothing to say."

 

Wootson's eyes widened, and he cleared his throat abruptly before he spoke. He seemed uneasy about the subject, but proceeded anyways.

 

"Do you really think love isn't for you?"

 

Something struck deep in Shinwon, which normally, wouldn't phase him, but this time it did. He struggled for a minute, unable to come up with the correct words (or words in general) to answer.

 

"It never has been," he managed to answer dryly, and he swore he could see the glint of hurt in his ally's eyes. Something in his chest stung, and he couldn't understand why or how he acquired such feelings. Wootson's head drooped in response, strands of hair gently swaying as he did so.

 

"Alright," was the quiet response, and Shinwon had to gulp down an apology. Why would he be sorry anyways? He gave a straight answer and that was it, he didn't do anything wrong. The car ride home continued in silence, and not even a goodbye was exchanged as both returned to their homes. The heavy feeling in Shinwon's heart continued, and that night was the first of many sleepless nights.

 

 

 

 

 

"So.. when was the last time you guys talked?"

 

"It's been a week, ever since we left that dumb banquet." He only gets a nod in response.

 

".. I see," the man begins, taking a sip of his coffee, "and have you made any attempts to try and reconnect, at least talk?"

 

"I return to the office every day, around the time he normally arrives, but he hasn't shown. Probably because we don't have any cases."

 

"But has he shown up before despite not having a case to solve?"

 

"Yes? What's your point?"

 

"The point is, Ko Shinwon, he simply doesn't wish to speak to you, or even avoid you." Another sip is taken.

 

"And for what reason would that be, Lee Hwitaek?" his voice is brimming with slight anger, impatient to hear an answer.

 

"He must like you," comes the simple response, and Shinwon simply falls back into his seat, defeated (when did he even stand up).

 

 

_Wootson didn't show up the morning following the discussion they had the previous night, and of course, Shinwon wondered what was wrong. Naturally, he assumed Wootson might have not felt well that night, perhaps he had too much to drink and simply wished to sleep it off, and he left it at that. The second day he didn't show, he showed slight concern, wondering if he was unwell. He gave another day to wait, and it had already been a week since he'd even seen Wootson. Shinwon was dumbfounded, unable to understand why his assistant would simply disappear like that, nevertheless even give a heads up that he was okay. They'd zero contact since the banquet, and in that time apart, Shinwon wondered what he did wrong, where he went wrong. The weight of guilt settled in his chest again as he went over everything, but he simply couldn't understand it. Because of that, he decided to enlist help in an individual that he considered a level above acquaintances, friends. And here he was, in the local coffee shop, asking Hwitaek a question he couldn't answer._

 

 

"Like me? You're insane. Why would he develop-"

 

"That I cannot explain," the man simply said, taking another sip of his coffee. "It seems that he can develop feelings for someone who is incapable of it, funny enough."

 

"What does that mean? I'm sure I could develop feelings, given the proper situation and plot." 

 

Hwitaek laughed and took another sip. "That's the thing, Shinwon sweetie, feelings can develop out of nowhere, sometimes with no plot."

 

"Preposterous," Shinwon retorted, slamming his hand down. "That doesn't make any sense, there is no logic to explain-"

 

"Having feelings for someone doesn't always need logic."  

 

Shinwon's mind went blank for a second. He sat there, simply dumbfounded by this information. Hwitaek took this moment to continue speaking.

 

"The feelings you described to me would also match the scenario of developing feelings for someone." Shinwon raised a brow, prompting the other man to continue.

 

"Shinwon, as funny as this is, you can't escape it. You have feelings for Wootson, and he most likely has feelings for you." That struck the detective hard, bringing more silence, as Hwitaek finished the coffee he was sipping. He rose to his feet after he finished, which gained Shinwon's attention.

 

"As much as I enjoyed this chat, I have things to attend to." He gave a friendly smile to Shinwon. "I suggest you go sort out your feelings, with him. It'll do you guys better." And with that, Hwitaek exited the café, leaving Shinwon alone with his thoughts. The detective hadn't even noticed that the other man left, really. He was too deep in his thoughts to process it all.

 

 

 

 

Sunset came, and his feet trod heavily as he strolled the city blocks aimlessly, his mind still submerged in these thoughts. Maybe Shinwon just didn't want to admit he could develop feelings like that. Whatever the case, it left him in a dreamy phase as he paced around the city blocks. It wasn't long before he accidentally bumped into an individual, given how he hadn't paid attention to the area around him. He was ready to apologize briefly before he heard the familiar voice.

 

"Hyung? Is that you?" Shinwon looked up to see his giant ally before him, and he nearly fainted, before he was grabbed by a strong arm. "Are you alright? It's getting late, perhaps we should go back to my place." Shinwon nodded slowly, and before he knew it, they made it to the apartment at which Wootson lived. Shinwon noted that this was actually the first time he had ever seen where his assistant lived.

 

He took note of the warm atmosphere the place created once he stepped foot inside, given how he had never felt that before. Wootson flashed a faded smile towards his elder.

 

"Would you like a cup of tea?" he gently asked.

 

"How about we talk first, then tea?" He nodded.

 

A few moments later, they were on the couch, exchanging awkward glances here and there before Shinwon spoke up, remembering he had initiated this to begin with.

 

"I'd like to start with what happened the other day, or well, last week. I told you that love isn't for me." He was given a nod, motioning for him to continue.

 

"Well, I was wrong. I was stuck in my own thoughts, unable to realize that I did indeed have feelings."

 

"And what brought you to that conclusion?"

 

"Like I've said before in the past, sometimes a clue is right in front of me and I don't even know it. It only takes someone or something to help me notice, and then I can figure it out. The same goes for this situation. I didn't know that what I was feeling could be described as feelings for someone, until it was pointed out to me. I thought too hard about it, when it was right in front of my face." He looked up to face Wootson, and smiled warmly. It was gladly reciprocated.

 

"And what do you deduce now?" The younger teased, giving Shinwon a cheesy smile, which made Shinwon's heart flutter.

 

"I conclude this case by stating.. I have feelings for Jung Wooseok."

 

"Ah, detective! I also conclude by stating.. I have feelings for Ko Shinwon as well."

 

Albeit the hardest case Shinwon solved, it was well worth the struggle.

**Author's Note:**

> woot(son) is a creation i am unable to live down  
> feel free to yell at me @softyananie on twitter


End file.
